logosfandomcom-20200222-history
NBC
1926–1928 NBC_Red_Network.png|NBC Red Network NBC_Blue_Network.png|NBC Blue Network (predecessor to ABC) 1928–1942 1942–1946 1946–1952 1952–1954 1954–1959 On January 1, 1954, a xylophone and mallet was shown with a three tone "G E C" tone, making it a note xylophone. As seen in the Video section. Contrary to popular belief, the keys were not meant to represent the initials of the network's eventual owner, General Electric Company (G, E, C). 1956–1959 On May 22, 1956, NBC started using a logo for their color programming. The first logo showed the "wire" feathers of the peacock fanning out into colour feathers, accompanied by a majestic orchestral tune. The original peacock is a lucky find today. In 1962, they changed the logo, and this new variant was known by many as the "Laramie Peacock". On a kaleidoscopic background, a softer woodwind-based tune plays, as the NBC peacock fans its feathers and then turns into the logo from before. *Youtube: Original 1957 NBC Peacock *Youtube: 1960's NBC Peacock 1959-1975 The chimes were rendered obsolete by 1960 as a new logo, dubbed the "NBC snake", arrived. There are some variants of it but the most famous is the one where it draws itself. *Youtube: NBC Snake logo (1965-1975) 1975-1979 NBC_logo_70s-80s.svg|Stationary print version This short-lived abstract N logo was first unveiled on October 1975 and premiered on-air January 1, 1976, nicknamed the "Trapezoid N". In 1976, a lawsuit was issued by a public television broadcaster in Nebraska named Nebraska Educational Telecommunications for potential copyright issues. The new NBC logo was virtually identical to the Nebraska ETV Network logo, except for the blue coloring in the right trapezoid of the NBC logo. An out-of-court settlement was reached in which NBC donated $800,000 worth of new equipment to Nebraska ETV, including a color mobile unit. It also paid Nebraska ETV $55,000 to cover the cost of designing and implementing a new logo. In return, NBC was allowed to keep the "N" logo. *Youtube: NBC ID *Youtube: NBC logo bumper from 1977 1979–1986 This is shown with or without the stylized "N"; the version without the "N" was rarely seen after 1980. The network had, by this time, decided to take a new approach in its programming to introduce the slogan, "NBC - Proud As A Peacock!" It is nicknamed the "Proud N". NBC 1979.svg|Logo without the "N" behind it 1986–present A new logo, created by Chermayeff & Geismar, was finally launched on May 12, 1986. Chermayeff & Geismar are also responsible for the logos of PBS, Chase Manhattan Bank, Screen Gems Television, and others. This remains in use as the on-screen bug. *Chermayeff & Geismar 2011–2013 In May 2011, NBC altered and modified their logo slightly to feature bevels and gradients. Other aspects of the 2009 graphics package remained intact. NBC logo 2011.svg|2nd version 2013–present NBC 2014 Indent Style.svg In April 2013, NBC altered and modified their 3D logo. Others To see more stuff from NBC, go here: NBC/Other. External links *http://www.nbc.com/ Category:Television networks in the United States Category:NBC Category:NBCUniversal Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Comcast Corporation Category:Peacocks Category:General Electric Category:Logopedia:Theme/Logos with mix colors Category:1926